The 7 Sacred Blades
by TakashiSage
Summary: One boys curiosity leads him to a unbelievable discovery, but it comes at a heavy price, This takes him down a path of destruction, pain and suffering all while trying to achieve something which he has no real interest in. He only does this for one reason, Join or Die.


_**The **__**7**__** Sacred Blades**_

_The 7 sacred blades: Chapter 1 the Great Alex _

Despite how the crowd around him seemed to be wandering around like mindless zombies Alexander was filled with enthusiasm, dashing around and gazing upon the magnificent structures which stood before him. Even though they were old and decrepit he felt that every single aspect was a key part and this was evident due to the countless times his camera had flashed during the first 10 minutes of the hour long tour.

He seemed to be the only one who really cared, as for the rest of his class it did not bother him that they could not comprehend the greatness of former formidable empire. It was as if he was now a small, hyperactive child who had burst into a candy store, his pockets brimming with cash. Rather than being an 18 year old student who was here to study NOT have fun, but in all honesty this didn't bother Alex since he already held a vast knowledge of the Roman Empire and the famous and infamous exploits.

This knowledge of his so in-depth that at times he would make the tour guide look like a fool by correcting him on the smallest errors, safe to say he did the a lot to everyone which made most people see him as irritating. But he didn't care much that he didn't have many friends, after all he had his love for Romans so what else did he really need?

Around 30 minutes in and it seemed the baking hot sun was getting to everyone, death like drones could be heard from the crowd who protested and begged that the class return to the main land rather than stay within these endless hills filled with old crumbling buildings. Eventually of course the tour guide gave in along with the professor supervising the class and they all agreed to return and come back later, all except Alex of course. Even though his pale face was slowly turning a shade of red and his black spiked hair was drenched in sweat he still kept going. Both the guide and teacher requested he stopped but he just turned and fired an icy cold glare at them both, signalling them that he isn't going anywhere.

The two men looked at each other and then at Alexander, they decided to leave him be and told him he has another 10 minutes. With the large group in tow they left to return to the hotel. The one thought on the students minds was how in the hell are they going to put up with him for 2 more days?

Once the group was finally out of sight Alex continued to journey through the old dilapidated houses upon the hills, each time taking a new photo of even the smallest of things. Enwrapped in his own little world he continued to explore, completely ignoring his phone buzzing within his pocket. Eventually dawn turned to dusk and Alexander still remained on the hills, its then he finally decided to look at his phone which read 8:45 and the countless messages from Simon asking where he is.

Seeing how late it was Alexander decided that he had explored enough today and slowly began to make his way across the hills and to the town, the moons rays shining down upon him and the hill tops and the atmosphere was peaceful. Just the way he liked it.

By the time Alex had arrived it was 9:15, he was not welcomed warmly but instead subjected to a blind fury of Mr Ayrshire who lectured to him about why he should have been back here hours ago, the rest of the class sat within the lounge simply laughing at this. Alexander paid them no attention and using all his conviction apologised to his professor and simply headed past him and to his assigned room. The journey up the stairs earned him various whispers and strange looks from classmates, it wasn't too difficult to realise he wasn't the most "_normal_" individual. But Alex thought normal was boring so it didn't faze him.

385, finally reaching his room he took out his key card and slid it through the slot, the door then made a beeping sound as he opened the door. "LOOK MY FRIENDS, ALEXANDER THE GREAT HAS RETURNED TO US!" a voice bellowed as he walked into the room. He looked around to see a grinning Simon sat aside a very enraged Kate.

"Where the hell was you Alex?" Kate asked him in a rather angry yet worried tone. "I was immersing myself within the roman culture" he replied casually as he jumped onto his bed. "No dumbass I mean why you didn't just come back like the rest of us, you were gone for hours" she snapped back at him. "Well I can't help it if you don't share my love for the greatest empire of all time" he said smugly as he reached into his bag and took out a large red book marked _**"The entire history of Rome".**_

"You keep telling yourself that Alex, despite the fact the Greeks were far superior to your Roman empire" she retorted with a tone of confidence in her voice. "Well Kate you would say that considering you are half Greek, you can continue wallowing in denial my friend. Considering the Greeks never once beat the Romans in battle an"-

Alexander was cut off as he watched a pillow soar towards him and impact against his face. "Shut your god damn mouth already Alex" Kate said as she then got under the covers of her bed and turned to face the wall. Simon simply sat there; he had just watched yet again his two friends argue over the same thing AGAIN. He sighed and simply looked over at Alex who was now deep in his book which meant talking to him would be an impossible task.

Simon only hoped that tomorrow would be a better day and the sooner this trip is over the sooner he can return to his game filled apartment back in England, even though both his sister and Alex will be there just as they are now at least he can drown out the noise with explosions and gunfire.


End file.
